Babylon 5: The Sword of Damocles Part 1 to 7
by rodney
Summary: The story of the crew of the EAS Damocles and a new threat to the Interstellar Alliance
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 and all related items are the property of Time Warner, JMS etc... I'm just borrowing the universe for a while, I'll try not to break it. This story is just for fun.   


_It is the Earth Year 2280. For nearly two decades the Interstellar Alliance had worked to keep the Peace among its members. In time the threats that rose to face the ISA were dealt with and peace was restored to the Galaxy._   
__ The Shadows were gone, the Drakh were defeated and the Centauri were no longer a threat. Peace seemed to have come at last. Until one day when an Alien Race from beyond the farthest borders of the Alliance threaten its continued existence. Now the Earth Alliance and all the other members of the ISA must prepare to fight once more or lose all that they had gained.   
  
  
  


Babylon 5: The Sword of Damocles: Part I

  


The night was silent, the night is always silent in space. This night seemed even more so to Captain David Fisher as he stood looking out into the eternal black. The Earth Alliance Ship Damocles, one of the newest and most powerful ships in explored space prepared to fire. 

"All systems ready Captain, the new guns are on line..., test target locked." the ships first officer Commander Alan Cone reported. "Very good," responded the Captain as he activated his main monitoring console, "Commence fire. Lets give the Brass a good show." 

_______________________ 

"We can see here a typical Warlock Class ship firing its main Particle Beam Cannon, it is powerful enough to destroy the test target in 1.6 seconds leaving limited debris. The new Warlock's Fusion/Particle Beam Cannon, as seen here live from on the EAS Damocles, can destroy a similar target in 0.6 seconds," the graying old Earth Force General reported to the assembled reviewers. General Raindeck had severed Earth for so many years no one could remember a time when he wasn't around.   
"The F/P cannon also leaves no traceable debris for us to examine, giving the weapon an estimated 4 times the power of the old Warlocks."   
"Why would such a weapon be required General?" Senator Bastra inquired from across the War Room, "Surely the Warlocks are powerful enough, your own reports tell us that the current Warlocks can destroy a Minbari Warcruiser, how so you justify the expense."   
General Raindeck turned to face the younger man, "The Warlocks could theoretically fight a Minbari Cruiser and possibly win but that 'fact' is open to serious debate. Senator, this new system added to all are existing Warlock designs would make them nearly unbeatable in ship to ship combat." Raindeck paused to look around at the gather politicians and Officers around the room, "There is also the fact that the Narn Bin'Tak and the Centauri Octurian designs have become a major presence in their respective militaries. We need to keep our edge."   
"We understand that General, but the cost of refitting our Fleet with these weapons is high, I just need to make sure it is needed before I consider supporting it."   
"It will be Senator, don't worry." 

"General," a young comm. officer said, "The Damocles is reporting in they have received a distress signal from a freight convoy, and are moving to investigate." 

__________________________ 

"Open jump point, take us out of hyperspace," Captain Fisher ordered calmly. "Charge all weapons and prepare to lock on to hostile targets, all hands Battle Stations." 

The Damocles jumped out of hyperspace and into a graveyard . "The convey appears to have been destroyed Captain," Comdr. Cone reported, "Only debris and radiation being detected." Fisher moved closer to investigate the data, "That was quick."   
"Wait, there is a ship coming up behind us, type unknown, their weapons are armed... their firing..." The Damocles was rocked by weapons strikes as an unknown alien warship passed overhead.   
"Damage report."   
"No damage Captain, but she gave us a good shake."   
"Lock all weapons on the hostile craft. Fire when ready." 

The plasma cannons began to fire, the pulse cannons tracked the enemies course and struck the strange alien vessel. The vessel was large, over 1800 metres long a huge irregular central command pod with four huge weapon nacelles in cross or "t" formation surrounding the central section it was all connected in the aft section by large engine array and massive support pylons for the weapons. Its design however was not the object of Captain Fisher's attention...   
"It blocked all our shots, nothing got through, not a single shot Captain." Lt. Cordane, the ships weapons master said with clear amazement. "It isn't possible sir," Comdr.. Cone said, "It just isn't possible."   
"They must have some form of energy field, like the Abbai use," Captain Fisher decided, Earth has been trying to get there hands on it for years without any luck."   
"Well it appears they figured it out sir." Lt. Cordane said.   
"Lock main guns on that ship Comdr.." Fisher ordered, "Lets see if the new weapons can cause any damage." Cone relayed the orders calling out weapons lock.   
The Bridge stood silent for a moment as the alien turned back toward the Damocles   
"Fire, all weapons open fire..." Captain Fisher ordered. 

Once again plasma and pulse cannons fired their energy bolts, this time they were joined by the power of the new main fusion/particle beam cannon. The blue/green double beams sliced through space striking the strange alien craft, visibly shaking it.   
"Captain, energy output from the vessel has dropped......... their breaking off... jump point is forming..... they have gone to hyperspace."   
"Thank you Comdr.." Fisher said, "Stand down weapons and set course for Earth, max. power."   
"Yes sir." 

__________________________  "General Raindeck will see you now Captain" a female aid said and lead Captain Fisher into the main office of the aging general. He was sitting behind a large oak desk in a large but sparsely decorated office, that showed nothing to mark this mans vast military experience. 

"Welcome Captain," Raindeck said in greeting, raising himself out of his simple and uncomfortable looking chair to shake Fishers hand. "Quite a show you put on for us the other day, Senator Bastra was particularly impressed." "Thank you sir," Fisher responded, "I wish it could have gone better."   
The General just nodded, to that. "I've reviewed the battle data Captain but I still want to hear your analysis. What the hell went on out there."   
"That isn't an easy question sir, but I'll give you the best my people have come up with. The weapons appear to be located in these four cylindrical nacelles. Each has four energy pulse cannons that my techs describe as Heavy disrupter charges. Each nacelle also has a large squared off indented section. There appear to be missile launchers located here. There are also large Beam weapon arrays located on either side of the missile sections."   
"That of course isn't the most impressive thing about this ship sir." Fisher paused looking straight at the general, "The ship also appears to be armed with an energy field powerful enough to deflect the power of the Fusion/ Particle cannon."   
"Amazing," Raindeck said, "In all my years I've never even conceived of a ship that powerful. Other than the shield what was your impression of their tech level."   
"Their weapons were powerful, general, but not any more powerful than the average Minbari cruiser, our hull and defense grid were able to deflect much of the brunt of the assault. Interesting thing though, one of my techs noted that the alien jump engines seemed to draw more power than most ships normally need. He said that only low tech races who have just developed jump point tech generally require that much power relative to size to open a jump point. This may suggest a race who have only recently discovered how to build jump engines. Even when we first developed jump tech, because it was based on Centauri designs, we didn't have such large power requirement."   
"Thank you, Captain," the General said, "I'll be sending this report along to the ISA Joint Defense Council on Minbar. Information like this may help us the next time we face this race again."   
"Respectfully sir, what makes you think they will strike at us again?" Fisher asked almost fearing the answer.   
"Simple Captain," Raindeck answered, "They now know that the can hurt us easily and we can barely touch them at all, that may make them more dangerous than any race we have ever faced." 

________________________ 

A lone Whitestar raced along through normal space. Most of the regular patrols along the border of the Interstellar Alliance were fairly uneventful. This region was know for being very quite, only a few raider strikes every few months and even those had been getting fewer. It was at times like these that Vandur, a Ranger and Captain of the Whitestar 27, longed for the days of his youth. As a young Minbari he had joined the Rangers just as the war against the Shadows was about to begin. He could not push back the feeling of boredom as it struggled to gain a purchase in his heart. A Ranger should never be bored he thought to himself.   
"Captain, there is an energy spike forming to port," a young Drazi Ranger reported, " A jump point is forming in local space, and it is very big."   
"Bring the weapons online and prepare to investigate," Vandur ordered all boredom vanishing as a a feeling of apprehension began to grip him. The humans he had worked with would have called it a pit forming in his stomach.   
"Sir, the ship is of an unknown design reported to us by Earthforce.......," the Drazi said, "The vessel is reported as hostile."   
"Very well, open a channel and transmit in lingua code and all known languages," Vandur ordered.   
"This is the InterStellar Alliance ship, Whitestar 27. You are in violation of ISA space leave now."   
"They appear to be ignore......," the Drazi broke of in mid-sentance as the comm. became active.   
"We are the Vyron, you will stand aside or be destroyed, "the alien intruder replied in plain Minbari   
"Set intercept course, and lock weapons," Vandur ordered, "lets not let them get away." Several minutes went by as they approached the larger vessel. Vandur could see some of the forward weapons array on the Vyron vessel he turned to the Drazi.   
"Repeat my earlier hail." 

With that the Vyron ship opened fire and massive discharges began playing over the 27's hull with each blast that struck home. "Full evasive," Vandur commanded, "Fire all weapons, continuous fire." 

The Whitestar began to juke and twist and role firing is powerful quantum discharge cannon and and pulsed neutron and fusion cannons. The 27 closed on the alien vessel till they were barely five hundred metres away. "Our weapons do not appear to be having any effect on the intruder Captain," the Drazi reported frantically. "There is a vast energy build up in their port weapons cylinder Captain." another Ranger reported.   
As he reported it a massive energy blast strikes the Whitestar. Vandur is knocked to the floor as many of the bridge stations begin to explode. "Damage report," he cries looking around his battered bridge with deck plates smashed and fire everywhere. He sees the Drazi sprawled all over his console to the left of the command chair, obviously dead.   
Another Minbari pulls the unfortunate Drazi of the console to comply with the Captain's request, "All systems damaged; auto repair off-line, hull breaches everywhere, minimal engine power. They hit us with some sort of lightning gun Captain, its output was Ten times greater than our main cannon. They barely hit us sir and it did this."   
"Launch the log buoy, have it dump its records into hyperspace."   
"Sir, they are powering up their dorsal weapons array."   
"Launch the buoy."   
"Log buoy away.......... In Valen's name, they're firing...." 

____________________________________ 

Part II- _Two weeks later_

"This is the Image/Log buoy information taken from the Whitestar 27," Admiral G'Kern the current head of the Interstellar Alliance's Joint Defense Council said addressing several of the Alliances top military leaders, including Gen. Raindeck, "The 27 was destroyed this Alien vessel, the same type of vessel encountered two weeks ago by the EAS Damocles."   
"This vessel seems to be protected by an energy shield that surrounds the entire ship. A Whitestar's weapons had little of no effect on the ship. The Footage we've seen of the Earth Force ship showed only minimal damage marked by an estimated 5-10% drop in their shields output."   
The Admiral paused for a moment, "The 27 also recorded a massive energy blast emanating from one of the weapon nacelles. This blast had the power of Ten Quantum Gravitic cannons, at least, and one glancing shot was enough to ruin the Whitestar outright."   
Captain Fisher stood at the back of the room listening intently to the briefing. G'Kern continued. "This race appears to call itself the Vyron, their goals are unclear, their motives unknown, what is known is that their ships are powerful and extremely hostile."   
Matthew Gideon, the Captain of the Excaliber rose, "Sir, the Excaliber uses super weapons that work together to form one powerful weapon. Do these Vyron use similar weapons? Would a greater weapon be formed by the combination of these weapon nacelles?"   
"Their is no evidence to support that either way Capt. Gideon, but I truly hope not," G'Kern responded.   
"The Excaliber will head up the Fleet Task Force including six Whitestar's, two Minbari Warcruisers and one Narn Bin'Tak. Any questions?" He looked around the room, "No very well."   
Gen. Raindeck stood quickly, "Admiral, I respectfully request that the Damocles be permitted to join the Task Force as it is the only ship to survive combat with these Vyron."   
"Very well General. Release the ship to the ISA command and they can join the fight. If there is nothing further than your all dismissed." 

___________________________ 

Captain Fisher returned to the Damocles later that day after field briefings on the the Vyron 'situation' for five hours. Stepping onto the Bridge he saw Comdr.. Cone starring intently into his monitor.   
"Good evening, Captain," Cone said looking away from the console, "They finally let you go."   
"Yes Comdr.., they did. What is our status." "All systems functional, sir. We have just received our orders and change of command authorization from Earth Force. We are now assigned to the ISA."   
"Good," Fisher replied, "Contact the Excaliber. I want to speak with Captain Gideon." 

"How are you Matt," Fisher asked, "Its been a long time."   
Matthew Gideon smiled letting out a quick laugh, "It sure has Dave, about three years. Listen what can you tell me about that ship." Fisher considered this for a moment, "It is like nothing I have ever seen, its weapons are powerful but the shields are incredible. It took the full brunt of our main guns and still had lots of juice left to keep those shields powered." He paused briefly, "Frankly Matt I think the Excaliber is our only real shot of beating this thing."   
Gideon stood silent for a moment, "If you are right, we could be putting a lot of people at risk."   
"What choice do we have Matt, we can't let you do it alone."   
"No, I suppose not. We will be heading out to the Nor'Ana system, that is were they destroyed Whitestar 27 so that's were we will begin."   
"I'll see you on the other side than Matt, good hunting,"   
"Good hunting Dave." 

_______________________________ 

"We are approaching Nor'Ana, Capt.," Comdr. Cone reported, "We are ordered to jump out immediately."   
"Jump." Fisher ordered, "All weapons stand ready, begin active scanning."   
"Aye, sir," Cone replied carrying out the orders.   
The Damocles jumped out into realspace in perfect formation with the two Whitestar's that had been giving her escort. "No ships in the immediate area Captain," Lt. Cordane reported, "Jump area secure." "Transmit all clear to the rest of the task force," Fisher said.   
Jump points began to open as the ISA task force spilled out into realspace. "Inform Excaliber of our status. Continue active scanning."   
"Captain, there are no transmissions of any kind coming from the fourth planet," Cordane reported. "What is your point Lt.," Comdr.. Cone inquired. "Sirs, there are supposed to be 2 billion people with late information age technology on the fourth planet, it's the Anaian Homeworld, there is a vast network of comm. satellites, a large electronic tech base, but it is all dead. Not so much as a peep."   
"Inform the Excaliber that we are sending a recon. flight of Thunderbolt fighters to the fourth planet, tell them what you told me. Comdr.. scramble Pathfinder Squadron immediately." Fisher looked around the Bridge and back to Cone, "Alan I have a very bad feeling about this." 

"Path 1, to all ships, begin active scanning," Lt. Jack Davies ordered, flying high over the Fourth Planet. Path 6 reported back first, "Sir, there is massive damage to the planets population centres. Much of the infrastructure has been destroyed."   
"It looks fairly recent," Path 4 said. "Defiantly didn't happen two or three weeks ago," Path 9 added.   
"Let's take another pass and get back to the Barn" Davies ordered, "We have what we came out here for." 

_________________________________ 

Part III 

"So you see sir, Lt. Davies reported, "their is massive damage to the planet. Several cities were destroyed as were all major military facilities." An image of the planet surface clearly showed the damage. "According to our files this world was only beginning to make interstellar contact. They only requested membership in the ISA last year."   
"Why would they attack such a minor target," Cone asked, "This planet has no strategic value they didn't take anything, they just came and destroyed. It doesn't make any sense."   
Fisher closed his eyes for a moment and seemed to take time to compose himself, "How many dead?" he finally asked.   
"Over 6 million dead sir. The cities are very crowded, it's fortunate that more weren't killed."   
"Thank you Lt.," Fisher said, "you are dismissed."   
Comdr. Cone looked away from the image, "Are you okay Cap." he asked?   
"I'm fine Alan," he said, "Send this data to Excaliber. Also arrange a meeting with Captain Gideon for me."   
"Yes sir." Cone responded as Fisher walks from the Briefing Room. 

_____________________________ 

Matthew Gideon stood silent. His crew worked feverishly around him trying to find reasons, any small clue as to why the Vyron attacked here and were they went after.   
It had been over ten years since he took command of this ship, back during the Drakh crisis. When all was said and done the plague cured and all the other bullshit ended he thought that he would lose this ship. He was after all an Earthforce officer not a Ranger, and the ship was built for the the ISA not Earthforce. He had been completely prepared to give this command up at the close of his mission. The Former President John Sheridan had other ideas.   
They were at a celebration party on Babylon 5 when Sheridan walked up to him. "Captain Gideon," Sheridan said without preamble, "Your experience on the Excaliber makes you valuable, their is no one better suited to remain in command of the Excaliber than you. It is for that reason I have arranged with the Earth Alliance President to have you continue to be assigned to this ship."   
"Why me," Gideon asked?   
"As I said your experience, and because I need to have someone on that ship who I know will do what is right, no matter what. Then their was your falling out with Earth, they wont forgive that- believe me I know. You talents will be wasted in minor acts of revenge, bad assignment and the like." Sheridan looked him straight in the eye, "Will you do it Captain?"   
"Of course Mr. President, with one condition, I get to keep my first officer, John Mattheson."   
"Already arranged Captain. Good day." And with that Sheridan turned and walked over to another group including his wife Delenn.   
That encounter had left him completely stunned possibly for the first time in his life. The second time came after reading the report from the Damocles.   
"Six million dead John." Gideon said breaking into his own reverie, "Why would any one do that. They were no threat, not to any one."   
"I don't know Captain," Lt. Comdr. John Mattheson replied, "Maybe they're just mean aliens."   
A Narn Ranger made a sound somewhere between a snort and a growl as she heard this. "Something bothering you Na'Tael," Gideon asked. "No sir," she replied.   
When the ISA took back control of the Excaliber most of its Earthforce crew left for other assignments. Na'Tael and the other Rangers as well as a few personal from various member races militaries now made up the majority of the crew. Only about 5% of the old crew remained including Gideon and Mattheson.   
"Good," Gideon said to her and turned back to face Mattheson, "Capt. Fisher is coming aboard, make preparations to receive him and have him directed to my quarters as soon as he's onboard, understood."   
"Did he say why he was coming sir."   
"No," Gideon said already leaving the Bridge. 

_______________________________ 

Both men sat in silence, holding glasses of some alien liquor as if in salute to the dead. Gideon broke the silence first.   
"We've received reports that the Vyron have spotted all over the sector. No attacks, and only a handful have actually been confirmed but it seems they're scouting out the region. All the worlds they've been seen near have been near are fairly minor."   
Fisher drank deeply from his glass, "We've never even encountered these beings before, we have no idea were they came from or what they want. How the hell are we supposed to beat them?"   
"I don't know Dave," Gideon responded, "But we will. We have to."   
"Yeah right, we do have our orders after all."   
Both men laughed silently at that.   
"I've decided to split the task force," Gideon said more seriously, "The Excaliber will take two Whitestar's, the Minbari cruisers will stay together, the T'Roth will also take two Whitestar's. The Damocles has been assigned Whitestar 17 and 43. I want you to check out the territories around sector 900 by 20 by 15. Their has been a lot of activity out there."   
"I'll head out as soon as I'm back onboard," Fisher said. He began to head for the door but turned back to face Gideon before opening it. "Matt," he asked silently, "Did you ever get the ship that killed the Cebreaus?"   
"Yes, I got it all right."   
"Good then maybe there is a chance will beat this one too."   
"You know we will."   
Fisher just nodded slowly and left the room. 

___________________________ 

"Power jump engines," Captain Fisher ordered, "take us out of hyperspace."   
"Aye, Captain," Cone responded, "Helm, open jump point."   
Cone looked back at Fisher expectantly, "Jump," Fisher said. "Begin scanning region for any sign of Vyron activity."   
The Vyron had been reported in this system four times in the last month as it was a semi major transfer point back to the more major systems. "There is no indication of the Vyron sir," Lt. Cordane said. "Continue scans," Fisher told him as he turned to face Cone, "Comdr. launch a squad of Thunderbolts send them on patrol. Then have the Whitestars begin scanning the planets directly."   
Cone approached Fisher and said quietly as not to be heard by the crew, "Sir that would leave us separated if the Vyron attack." "I am well aware of that Alan," Fisher said, "Don't worry the Whitestars are fast enough to get back to us in time if we need them."   
"Yes sir" Cone said not convinced, "I'm relaying your orders now." 

"He wants us to WHAT?!" was the response of Aleana, the most emotional Minbari Steven DeVries, Captain of Whitestar 17, had ever seen, "That would put everyone at risk."   
"Our fleet commander has ordered us to investigate the planets in this system. We will now go and do that, understood," DeVries said. He had been an Earthforce captain until Clark had come to power on Earth. Resigning after the end of the conflict he had eventually found his way to the Rangers and into the command of a Whitestar.   
"Now set course for the nearest planet," DeVries ordered.   
"Very well," Aleana said as she complied with the order.   
They spent several minutes in relative silence as the approached the nearest of the four planets in the system. "Third Planet coming up now sir." Aleana reported. It was a dead gray lump in space nearly half the size of the Earth. Records from old failed mining operations were the only information on the planet.   
"Very good," DeVries said, "Bring us to a fast orbit of the planet. Begin scanning."   
The Whitestar began to orbit the planet at high velocity. The remains of old abandoned mining operations showing clearly on his monitor.   
"Yuh, Captain," Aleana said, "We're registering one Vyron warship straight ahead, their moving to intercept." The fear was evident though controlled in Aleana's voice.   
"Battle stations. Charge all weapons, begin erratic maneuvering," DeVries ordered.   
"They are firing their disrupter cannons." Aleana reported   
"Send a message back to the Damocles, tell them what's happening."   
"We can't we're being jammed."   
"Shit, head back to the Damocles, do it now," DeVries said as the ship shook with impact. They were once again rounding the planet when the Damocles came into view. 

"Sorry we're late Steve," Fisher said.   
"That's okay Dave I glad you came," DeVries response came back over the comm., "How did you know?"   
"The 43 got a piece of your message and sent it on," Fisher told him, "I'll tell you the rest later. Damocles out."   
The Vyron vessel was now coming into view. Its forward cannons blazing at the 17. "Lock all weapons on the Vyron ship, charge the main cannon," Fisher ordered.   
"All weapons locked Capt., main cannon ready to fire." Cordane reported.   
The two ships continued to move closer, "We are taking hits sir," Cone pointed out.   
"Yes I know," Fisher told him, "You may fire counter-measures Lt., bring us in a bit closer Comdr."   
The ships were very close now only a few dozen kilometres separated them now. "Capt., shouldn't we...."   
"FIRE" Fisher ordered, cutting into Cone's statement.   
Massive energy bolts began to fly at the enemy vessel. The blue/green beam of the Fusion/Particle beam sliced through space toward its target. The weapons struck with immense force. "Have the Whitestars concentrate fire where our beam is striking the ship." Fisher ordered.   
Now the Whitestar's greenish beams added to power of the attack. "Sir their overall energy output is dropping, I think their shield is buckling." Cordane reported. Wait, no their power system is stabilizing at 50% of the overall power detected."   
"Continue firing," Fisher said.   
"Their is no further effect Captain," Cordane said.   
"Lock in a full spread of missiles, all silos," Fisher ordered him, "Give them everything we've got."   
The battle continued to rage as Thunderbolts, and the Whitestars swarmed around the Vyron ship. They all along with the Damocles continued to fire as the Vyron worked to knock them out of the sky. Fisher watched as the 43 took a hit from one of the Vyron's starboard beam weapons and began to tumble out of control.   
"Missiles locked Capt." Cordane told him.   
"Fire."   
Dozens of missiles launched from the Damocles raced toward the Vyron vessel. They began to strike, massive explosions masked the Vyron vessels from view for a moment. The explosions cleared and the crews of all three ships looked out into space with horrible amazement.   
"It's still there," Cone said, "I can't believe it, its still there."   
"Full scan," Fisher ordered.   
"The shield is gone Captain," Cordane reported, "their is some structural damage to their port and starboard nacelles. Main power seems to be gone. They're dead in space sir."   
"Comdr. have a boarding party prepared to go over there," Fisher said, "Communications get me the Excaliber." He turned back to Cone, "Have the Whitestars stay here to supervise the boarding action," he said to him, "Let's go find out what they were doing over on the third planet." 

_________________________________ 

Part IV

The Excaliber jumped out of hyperspace not far from the Damocles and it's escorts. Four days had passed since the battle that finally saw a victory against this strange and hostile foe. The Vyron warship remained in high orbit of the third planet, still menacing, but without any teeth.   
"Send the Captain of the Excaliber my compliments" Fisher said. The communications officer hurried to carry it out.   
"Captain Gideon returns your compliments sir and requests an open channel," the comm. officer reported. Fisher nodded and the voice of Captain Matthew Gideon came in clear over the speakers.   
"Nice work Dave," Gideon said, "glad to see you made it out in one piece."   
"We did okay," Fisher told him, "but the 43 took a major hit. They'll be out of commission for a while."   
"Tell me what you've got so far," said Gideon.   
"We'll send you over a full report, but I'll give you the short version," Fisher told him.   
"The techs say it is amazing. Massive fusion generators power the main cannons and there is some sort of Matter/Anti-matter reactor for the ships systems and their super-cannons." Fisher took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "They also say the shields systems are smashed beyond all recognition, no way for them to salvage it. Maybe the ISA can do better."   
"I hope so Captain," Gideon said. "What about the crew?"   
"Many were killed by our last attack," Fisher reported, "the rest committed suicide, after scrambling all their computer systems. It will take years to get anything useful out of them."   
Gideon shook his head in annoyance for a minute mumbling to himself. "What is it," Fisher asked?   
"Nothing, I just think I know someone who might be able to make something out it." Gideon said with a little it of distaste easily noticeable in his voice.   
"Who," Fisher asked simply?   
"He works for Interplanetary Expeditions, his name is Maximillian Eilerson," Gideon informed him. "He is arrogant, self assured, cocky, snobbish and he was the biggest pain in my side throughout the Drakh Crisis. He is also the best linguist IPX ever produced and an excellent researher/acheologist. If anyone can figure it out it's probably him."   
"Well he'll have plenty of work he decides to come out here." Fisher said. "It seems as though out friends, the Vyron had plans for this star system."   
"What kind of plans?"   
"The build a forward base to attack your enemy kind." Fisher informed him. "Oh and one more thing. The ship we have here isn't the one that killed Whitestar 27."   
"What do you mean," Gideon asked?   
"The hull markings are all wrong compared to the images taken by the 27."   
"So there is another one out there," Gideon said.   
"At least one," Fisher responded.   
"I don't like the sounds of that," Gideon told him.   
"No, neither do I." 

_______________________ 

"Thi.... is the E....S Achilles.....under ....attack. We..... assistance....any ...plea....e help...." Captain Gideon turned the recording off and turned to face his task force commanders.   
"This was the last transmission recorded from the Omega class destroyer, EAS Achilles, before it was destroyed by a Vyron ship," he told them. "None of the crew survived."   
"The Vyron have been taking a more violent stance in the last few days since we beat them in sector 900 by 20 by 15. My XO Comdr. Mattheson is passing you the official siting reports as well as all confirmations. We have also been assigned a larger force to deal with the problem."   
"Have we learned anything of value from the Vyron ship or the base," The Minbari Captain, Trugara asked?   
"The base was appeared to be in it's first stage of construction. As for the ship, most of the systems were damaged in the final assault. Captain Fisher would you please fill us in on that."   
"Of course," Fisher said raising himself out of his chair as Gideon seated himself.   
"We arrived in system and I decided to have the Whitestars begin exploring the nearby planets. Whitestar 17 went to the third planet and discovered the Vyron ship on the far side. The attempted to call for help and retreated from the Vyron. They were being jammed but the 43 was able to pick up the transmission and we moved to intercept."   
"We didn't have long to wait," the Vyron came around the planet we waited with our fire until the last minute. It proved ineffective so I ordered a missile strike. The combined fire power of both Whitestars and our full weapons compliment is what caused the damage to the Vyron vessel. It also won us the battle and probably saved all three ships."   
"As for the technology, that which still works is highly advanced but the computers were screwed up by the crew before they all committed suicide."   
"A pity we couldn't have caused slightly less damage to the vessel," N'Len the Narn captain said.   
"Yes it would have been more convenient to have a working shield to base our defense upon," Trugara agreed.   
"We don't have time for convenience or pity, captains," Gideon said, "The Vyron ship will be towed to a neutral location were it can be examined and studied for possible use against the Vyron. Until then return to your ships."   
"President Delenn has approved Admiral G'Kerns request for more ships, you'll be receiving you reinforcements in less then two days. Good hunting."   
With that the meeting was dismissed. The other captains and their staff left the briefing quickly, eager to get back to their own ships. Fisher remained with Gideon.   
"That went well," Fisher commented.   
"Not really," Gideon responded. "They all think you used a bit of overkill in taking down that ship and that I'm defending you because your human."   
"Frankly, we don't even know what overkill is for the Vyron," Fisher said. That ship took a blast as nearly as powerful as your main weapon can put out and all it did was pop the shields and bust up a few systems. If that is overkill then were all in for it." 

___________________ 

Max Eilerson was working long into the night when suddenly there was a beep coming from the door. Annoyed he got up to answer it. He hated interruptions, especially when he was getting somewhere. He had been on Babylon 5 for nearly a week now and was finally making a break through in decoding the Vyron's language.   
"What is it," he said as he opened the door to his quarters on the station. Major Zack Allan entered the room. He was dressed in his black Army of Light uniform the symbol of station commander etched into his sleeve.   
"Mr. Eilerson," Allen said, I've come to check on your progress so I can report it back to Minbar.   
Major Allan's words brought a wry smile to Eilerson's face as he directed him his monitor.   
"I've managed to decode some of the files and translate them," Eilerson told him. "Nothing of interest, no technical readouts or system controls. I did however find some interesting historical files that may be of some use."   
"The Alliance isn't looking for a history lesson, Mr. Eilerson," Allan said.   
"Yes, but as I said these are interesting," Eilerson rebutted. According to this they were briefly part of a great war one thousand years ago. It also says there civilization was defeated by an Ancient race of darkness. Not long after, the ancient race disappeared and left them in ruins. They retained much advanced technology but lost the ability to travel through the stars. It appears as though they have only just regained their ability to travel through hyperspace."   
Allan turned away for a moment, then looked back. "Your telling me that the Shadows destroyed these peep's world a thousand years ago and they're out here trying to do the same to us?"   
"It seems that way, Major," Eilerson said "From what I have gathered here it seems they have been trying to build ships that this ancient race couldn't takeout easily. That is why they never ventured back into the stars till now they have only just discovered how to defend themselves against these Shadows."   
"But there are no more Shadows," Allan said   
"They did not know that," Eilerson pointed out.   
"Yeah, right." Allan said. "Look, good work Mr. Eilerson. I'll send this to the president as soon as possible."   
"Please do Major," Eilerson said. "Good evening."   
"Good night."   
Major Allan left the room and Eilerson returned to his computer station and started working again.   


  


_________________ 

General John Raindeck's image filled the monitor in Capt. Fisher's private office.   
"Captain the ISA has requested that I take over tactical command of the task force," the general said. "Effective immediately. Capt. Gideon will still be the commander in the field but all major decisions will go through me."   
"Excuse me sir," Fisher said, "but what precipitated this change in command?"   
"I know you to well David," Raindeck told him. "You tend to think in broad conspiracies, just like Gideon."   
"Well there is no conspiracy her Captain so just drop it."   
"Yes, sir," Fisher replied.   
"I want you to take your task force element to the Engaphi system," Raindeck ordered, "Your new reinforcements are ready?"   
"Yes, General," Fisher told him, "the four Omega class destroyers, Twelve Whitestars and three Hyperion scouts arrived yesterday well be ready to go by tomorrow."   
"I want you gone within the hour Captain," Raindeck ordered.   
Fisher knew better than to argue, "Yes sir. Within the hour sir.   
"Good," Raindeck said and good luck Captain. 

___________________ 

For three days the Damocles Task Force was stationed in the Engaphi starsystem. General Raindeck gave word yesterday that the Damocles was to be officially separated from the Excaliber's command. A new Task Force was formed around the Damocles and included six more Whitestars, eight Omega destroyers, four Nova Dreadnoughts and fifteen Hyperion cruisers. This left his official strength at one Warlock destroyer, eighteen Whitestars, twelve Omega destroyers, four Novas and eighteen Hyperions. They were now designated the 2nd Task Force of the ISA Protective Force or ISAPF.   
"Comdr. Cone, any word from Babylon 5," Fisher asked as he walked onto the bridge?   
"Yes sir," Cone replied.   
"Well what is it Comdr.?"   
"Sir, Mr. Eilerson has uncovered some interesting historical data, in addition he and his IPX have managed to get some of the systems working," Cone reported. "They have also given at least a partial reason why they didn't use their main weapon on us. Their apparently do not have extreme range. Only a few hundred metres given the data they have found."   
"Yes, the data from Whitestar 27 did show they were only about five hundred metres from the ship," Fisher said.   
"It appears we have found a weakness Capt., if only a minor one."   
"Perhaps Alan. Will find out." 

Lt. Cordane sat quietly at his monitor. As Weapons Master on a Earthforce ship he was required to maintain a watch over the ships scanning systems. For days he waited and watched thinking nothing would happen with such a large force present in the system. As it turned out he was deadly wrong.   
"Comdr., Vyron fleet jumping out of hyperspace in sector four," Cordane yelled out.   
"Battle Stations," Cone ordered, "Captain to the Bridge."   
Fisher walked onto the bridge as the klaxons began to blare. "Report," he ordered.   
Cone nodded to Cordane who began to speak. "Sir, a Vyron fleet just jumped in on the far side of the system."   
"How many ships," Fisher inquired?   
"Four of their cruisers and six other ships. Configurations unknown."   
"Open frequencies to all ships," Fisher ordered.   
"Channel open sir," Cone responded.   
"EAS Damocles to all ships, form up on the Damocles and follow us in," Fisher ordered over the comm. "Launch all fighters and prepare to engage the enemy. Stay at least five hundred metres from the front of those ships" He signaled that the transmission be ended.   
"Bring us in Commander," Fisher ordered. 

The massive power of the 2nd Task Force went to work against the smaller force of the Vyron fleet. Somehow these two fleets were evenly matched. The new Vyron ships were similar to their larger craft, but no less able. These ships only measured two thirds of the length of the cruisers. The dorsal and ventral weapons cylinders were gone though the port and starboard ones remained. The command pod was shorter but underneath it were two heavy beam weapons.   
"Were taking another hit Captain," Cone reported as the ship quaked and rattled around him. The battle was not progressing well. "Four more Whitestars are pulling back, two Omegas have been critically damaged, three Novas have been destroyed." The ship again shook with impact. "We've destroyed two of their ships, one cruiser and a destroyer. Only one of their ships is falling back."   
"Lt. Cordane," Fisher said ignoring Cone's report, "prepare another missile volley, lock on the weakened cruiser, and fire at will." A huge array of missiles bursts from the silos on the Damocles and race for the one lagging Vyron cruiser. Obviously damaged the ship tries to shoot down the missiles before they can strike. They Vyron largely fail as dozens of the missiles catch the ship in its centre of mass and engulf in it in pure white fire.   
"Target destroyed Captain," Cordane reported.   
"We lost another Whitestar, sir," Cone said.   
"They're pulling back sir," Cordane noted, "they're forming up."   
"There are a jump points opening behind the Vyron ships," Cone reported. "Three jump points nothing coming out yet."   
"Their Vyron reinforcements, I know it," the Comm Officer said.   
"No their not," Fisher said as a familiar form moved through the Vortex into realspace. 

"Comdr. Mattheson," Gideon said. "Clear my skies."   
"Yes sir," Mattheson replied. "All weapons, all craft, lock on hostile targets and fire at will."   
Massive amounts of energy sailed out from the weapons of the Excaliber and the other fifty ships of the 1st Task Force. The Vyron trapped between two powerful fleets had no where to run. Minbari Sharlin Warcruisers fired their powerful weapons while Whitestars and Narn cruisers laid down cover fire. The Excaliber caught a Vyron destroyer with its full forward weapons compliment as missiles and energy weapons from over a dozen ships hit it. The ship exploded in a flash of bright fire.   
"Captain we are receiving a message from the Damocles, sir," Na'Tael said.   
"Put it through," Gideon ordered, "How are you Dave?"   
"Fine thanks," Fisher's reply came over the speakers. "Glad you came though."   
"Couldn't let you have all the fun," Gideon responded, "Look we better finish this later, there is a battle going on after all."   
"Agreed," Fisher said as the comm shut down. 

"The Vyron are breaking off," Cone reported. "Jump points forming."   
"Let them go Comdr.," Fisher ordered. The battle had taken nearly four hours. 

The fleet was battered and bruised. Twenty-three ships were destroyed or damaged beyond repair. 15, 000 had lost their lives on the ISA side and thousands more were injured. The Vyron had struck fear into every ISA member world. Nine Vyron ships had effectively held off nearly one hundred vessels.   
Reports from Minbar suggest that the ISA is beginning to prepare for all out war.   
The EAS Damocles had suffered moderate damage the battle. It's F/P Cannon was knocked off-line and it's hull was breached in several places.   
Captain Fisher lay on his bed starring at the ceiling. It had been one of the longest days of his life. He had joined Earthforce after the Minbari war and had rarely seen a day of true heavy combat. The last time was back when the Drakh attempted to invade Earth. He was a Lt. aboard an Omega Destroyer, the Guthrie. That battle didn't compare to what had happened here today.   
Sleep, Fisher thought to himself, will not come easily tonight. 

_____________________ 

Part V -_ 1 Month Later_

The Damocles had been out of the fight for nearly a month now. It had taken that long for Earthforce to repair the damage done to her. Captain Fisher sat at a small cafe not to far from Earthforce HQ starring at his coffee.   
In the last month the Vyron had begun an offensive. Launching attacks from several starsystems where they had constructed bases and they began striking out at ISA ships. Over one hundred Vyron ships had been confirmed in the sector and they seemed to be taking every opportunity to hurt the Alliance.   
"You know with a look like that on your face, you would think the Vyron had already won," a familiar voice said from beside him.   
Fisher looked up startled into the beautiful face of Captain Tessa Fluentes, "Tess," he exclaimed a smile flashing on his face, "How are you? What are you doing here?"   
Back in the academy Fisher had sworn he would one day marry this women, but after graduation they were assigned to different commands and had in time grown apart.   
"I was recalled by Earthdome," she told him, "they're taking this Vyron thing very seriously."   
"They should," Fisher said, "I've fought them Tess, they are more powerful then anything I've seen."   
"Is it really that bad," she asked?   
"Yes," Fisher responded simply.   
"I can't stay." Tessa said, " I have a meeting with General Ivanova in a little while."   
"I understand. I have to go see Raindeck soon," he told her, "Let me walk you back to HQ. It will give us time to catch up."   
"Sure Dave," she said smiling again, "that sounds great."   
"Are you still in command of the Macedon?" Fisher asked naming the Omega class ship that was her first command.   
"Yes," she said, "for almost six years now. We been out on the rim mostly, patrolling on the far side of Earth space showing the flag whenever possible."   
"What about you, how long have you been on the Damocles," she inquired?   
"She rolled of the line about six months ago," he told her, "I was assigned about two months before that. For most of the first few months we were testing the new weapons and control systems."   
"Sounds fun," Tessa said.   
They walked through the doors of Earthforce Headquarters and walked over the Seal of the Earth Alliance.   
"So, this is where we go our separate ways again," Fisher said.   
"Yeah, I guess so," Tessa replied.   
They starred at each other for a moment but then Tessa did something Fisher had never expected or even hoped for. She hugged him. "I've missed you Dave," she admitted.   
"I've missed you too Tess." Fisher told her. "Lets not wait so long next time."   
"Agreed," she said letting go of him and walking off.   
"I love you," Fisher whispered under his breath. 

_____________________ 

General Raindeck was standing in front of a huge monitor displaying the region of battle. Fisher could see where the Vyron were focusing their strikes against the Alliance. Red marks showed where battles had been fought in recent days and a smaller in picture display told of ship losses.   
Fisher approached the General coming to attention behind him.   
"Reporting as ordered sir," Fisher said.   
"Ah, welcome Captain," Raindeck said without turning from the display. "The Vyron are an impressive foe as you can see. They continue to hit our fleets and are slowly whittling away our forces."   
"Yes sir," Fisher said, not sure what Raindeck was getting at.   
"Your ship is ready to go back out," it was a statement not a question.   
"Yes General, all damage has been repaired. The Damocles is ready to fight."   
"Good Captain," Raindeck said as he took a status report from an aid. "Then you shall take your ship and head for Babylon 5 immediately."   
"Babylon 5 sir?"   
"Yes, Babylon 5 Captain." Raindeck responded.   
"Sir, Babylon 5 is no where near the front lines," Fisher said, "Wouldn't it be better to put the Damocles closer to the battle lines?"   
"Not this time Captain," Raindeck said, "I have something else planned for you."   
"Very well General. When do we leave?"   
"Tomorrow. I have some cargo I want you to take as well, and your escort wont be ready till then." Raindeck told him.   
"Who is our escort?" Fisher asked.   
"The EAS Macedon will accompany you Captain," Raindeck replied. "Now get going."   
"Yes General." Fisher said. He looked up at the monitor again, turned and left the room. 

_____________________ 

Zack Allan couldn't remember the last time the station had been so busy. With the station scheduled to be decommissioned and destroyed next year few people bothered to come any more. Only a few traders frequented the station these days.   
Now dozens of military personal from all over the ISA were running around the station along with IPX researchers. Several thousand humans and aliens from dozens of fleets working together building something amazing.   
"Major Allan," a voice called from behind him. Zack turned to face his addresser.   
"Yes," he said.   
"I am Captain David Fisher from the Damocles," the speaker addressed himself, extending his hand.   
Zack took his hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you Captain, welcome to Babylon 5."   
"Thank you Major," Fisher said. "I received a packet saying I should come and see you when I arrived here." Fisher waited expectantly.   
A confused frown crossed Zack's face for the moment, "I've got nothing for you Capt., I never heard of you before you got here," Zack finally told him. Both men starred at each other a moment.   
Finally Fisher broke the silence, "Then who..."   
"I did," a new voice interjected.   
Zack turned and a big smile formed on his face, Fishers jaw dropped to the floor at the site.   
"Mr. President, I had now idea you were coming to the station, sir," Allan said.   
"That is because I didn't tell anyone," Sheridan told them, "and Mr. Vice President now, Zack." Sheridan shifted his focus to Fisher. "Captain, I apologize for the subterfuge but it was needed, I wanted to meet you personally but for security reasons I couldn't tell you to meet me here."   
"Of course not sir," Fisher said regaining his composure slightly, "I understand."   
"Zack, I believe the War Room is still intact," Sheridan said.   
"Yes sir, just the way you left it sir," Allan reported.   
"Then lead the way Major."   
"Yes sir." 

____________________ 

Sheridan walked into the War Room and dozens of vivid memories. It was here that he planned the war against the Shadows with Delenn, Ivanova and the others. From here he began the fight to liberate Earth. He walked down the steps into the War Room proper and stood in front of the large table were so many meetings had taken place. Over there was were Garibaldi first told them about the Shadows weakness against telapaths. In this chair Delenn had sat while arguing to keep the league together.   
Sheridan walked around the table slowly. He saw the Galactic map, the Voice of the Resistance news desk and many other little things from out of his past. It seemed as if it were a million years ago.   
"Mr. Vice-President," Fisher said breaking into Sheridan's thoughts softly, "What can I do for you sir."   
Sheridan turned and smiled, "Of course, you want to know why your here," he said, "all in good time. There are a few more people who need to be here first. Tell me Captian is this your first visit to Babylon 5?"   
"No sir, I came here once shortly before the station broke away from the Alliance. It was more hectic then, not as many military personal around," Fisher paused thought to himself, "but there is something about this place that just feels alive, I can't describe it."   
"You don't have to," Sheridan told him, "I understand."   
Major Allan walked through the door just as Sheridan finished, leading several people. Fisher saw many faces he knew including Steve DeVries from Whitestar 17, Admiral G'Kern of the Joint Command, and...Tessa Fluentes.   
Sheridan returned to the table. When DeVries saw him he gasped a little but quickly regained his composure.   
"Entil' Zha," DeVries said with a formal bow that Sheridan acknowledged.   
"Welcome all of you," Sheridan said as the guest took their seats. "You have been gathered here because we are no longer going to play a passive role in this war."   
A general stir ran through the room. Sheridan continued, "The Rangers have located a Vyron supply base which is keeping their offencive in business. I mean to deprive them of that base." Sheridan paused for a moment to look at everyone in the room, "You have been chosen because you are the best people we have for the job. Admiral, please fill them in."   
Sheridan took his seat as G'Kern stood.   
"The Vyron base is located in the Angedilla system and is a veritable fortress," G'Kern told them. "It is defended by two Vyron Warcruisers and four destroyers as well as several starfighter craft. The ships specs are included in you orders but the fighter is a complete unkown. We have never engaged a Vyron fighter force before and don't know what to expect." He stopped for a moment to let it set in. "We are sending your ships, along with dozens more gathered here, to that system. Once there you will destroy any resistance and take the planet."   
Tessa looked over to Fisher then back to G'Kern and asked, "Sir, we can barely hurt them, how can we take this entire planet from them?"   
"Thank you Captian," G'Kern said, "as it happens I have a good answer to that very question. Mr. Eilerson please step in here for a moment." Max Eilerson entered the War Room carring several readouts and schematic drawings. "Eilerson here has been working on that Vyron hulk for several weeks now," G'Kern told them, "and has discovered a weakness in the Vyron shield systems. Mr. Eilerson if you would."   
"Of course," Eilerson said dropping his load on the table next to Sheridan," I have been working on decoding and translating the Vyron language from the reck recovered in sector 900. Using my translations IPX has discovered a weakness in their shield systems." Fisher noted that Eilerson spoke with all the arrogance Gideon had attributed to him.   
"The shields are highly suseptable to ion energy. If there is enough energy directed at the Vyron like in a typical heavy Ion Cannon then their shields will be rendered useless."   
Fisher now spoke up, "Few ISA members use ion weapons, in fact only the Narn and their Ion mines come to mind at the moment, what good is this for us?"   
"Your ships are being modified to fire an increased ion signiture from your main weapons," G'Kern informed them.   
"Also," Sheridan said, "the Centauri Republic is offering us over thirty Vorchan warships for this strike."   
"The Centauri not trusted," a Drazi Captain said, "Maybe they help enemy."   
"The Centuari Emperor has assured me his forces will follow orders," Sheridan responded. "I trust him, you should too."   
The Drazi looked satisfied with Sheridans response.   
"Your ships will all be ready in twenty-four hours," G'Kern told them, "You will rendeavous the Centauri in hyperspace in 27 hours. Be ready. Dismissed. 

_________________   
****


	2. Sword of Damocles Part 4

Part IV

The Excaliber jumped out of hyperspace not far from the Damocles and it's escorts. Four days had passed since the battle that finally saw a victory against this strange and hostile foe. The Vyron warship remained in high orbit of the third planet, still menacing, but without any teeth.   
"Send the Captain of the Excaliber my compliments" Fisher said. The communications officer hurried to carry it out.   
"Captain Gideon returns your compliments sir and requests an open channel," the comm. officer reported. Fisher nodded and the voice of Captain Matthew Gideon came in clear over the speakers.   
"Nice work Dave," Gideon said, "glad to see you made it out in one piece."   
"We did okay," Fisher told him, "but the 43 took a major hit. They'll be out of commission for a while."   
"Tell me what you've got so far," said Gideon.   
"We'll send you over a full report, but I'll give you the short version," Fisher told him.   
"The techs say it is amazing. Massive fusion generators power the main cannons and there is some sort of Matter/Anti-matter reactor for the ships systems and their super-cannons." Fisher took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "They also say the shields systems are smashed beyond all recognition, no way for them to salvage it. Maybe the ISA can do better."   
"I hope so Captain," Gideon said. "What about the crew?"   
"Many were killed by our last attack," Fisher reported, "the rest committed suicide, after scrambling all their computer systems. It will take years to get anything useful out of them."   
Gideon shook his head in annoyance for a minute mumbling to himself. "What is it," Fisher asked?   
"Nothing, I just think I know someone who might be able to make something out it." Gideon said with a little it of distaste easily noticeable in his voice.   
"Who," Fisher asked simply?   
"He works for Interplanetary Expeditions, his name is Maximillian Eilerson," Gideon informed him. "He is arrogant, self assured, cocky, snobbish and he was the biggest pain in my side throughout the Drakh Crisis. He is also the best linguist IPX ever produced and an excellent researher/acheologist. If anyone can figure it out it's probably him."   
"Well he'll have plenty of work he decides to come out here." Fisher said. "It seems as though out friends, the Vyron had plans for this star system."   
"What kind of plans?"   
"The build a forward base to attack your enemy kind." Fisher informed him. "Oh and one more thing. The ship we have here isn't the one that killed Whitestar 27."   
"What do you mean," Gideon asked?   
"The hull markings are all wrong compared to the images taken by the 27."   
"So there is another one out there," Gideon said.   
"At least one," Fisher responded.   
"I don't like the sounds of that," Gideon told him.   
"No, neither do I." 

_______________________

  


"Thi.... is the E....S Achilles.....under ....attack. We..... assistance....any ...plea....e help...." Captain Gideon turned the recording off and turned to face his task force commanders.   
"This was the last transmission recorded from the Omega class destroyer, EAS Achilles, before it was destroyed by a Vyron ship," he told them. "None of the crew survived."   
"The Vyron have been taking a more violent stance in the last few days since we beat them in sector 900 by 20 by 15. My XO Comdr. Mattheson is passing you the official siting reports as well as all confirmations. We have also been assigned a larger force to deal with the problem."   
"Have we learned anything of value from the Vyron ship or the base," The Minbari Captain, Trugara asked?   
"The base was appeared to be in it's first stage of construction. As for the ship, most of the systems were damaged in the final assault. Captain Fisher would you please fill us in on that."   
"Of course," Fisher said raising himself out of his chair as Gideon seated himself.   
"We arrived in system and I decided to have the Whitestars begin exploring the nearby planets. Whitestar 17 went to the third planet and discovered the Vyron ship on the far side. The attempted to call for help and retreated from the Vyron. They were being jammed but the 43 was able to pick up the transmission and we moved to intercept."   
"We didn't have long to wait," the Vyron came around the planet we waited with our fire until the last minute. It proved ineffective so I ordered a missile strike. The combined fire power of both Whitestars and our full weapons compliment is what caused the damage to the Vyron vessel. It also won us the battle and probably saved all three ships."   
"As for the technology, that which still works is highly advanced but the computers were screwed up by the crew before they all committed suicide."   
"A pity we couldn't have caused slightly less damage to the vessel," N'Len the Narn captain said.   
"Yes it would have been more convenient to have a working shield to base our defense upon," Trugara agreed.   
"We don't have time for convenience or pity, captains," Gideon said, "The Vyron ship will be towed to a neutral location were it can be examined and studied for possible use against the Vyron. Until then return to your ships."   
"President Delenn has approved Admiral G'Kerns request for more ships, you'll be receiving you reinforcements in less then two days. Good hunting."   
With that the meeting was dismissed. The other captains and their staff left the briefing quickly, eager to get back to their own ships. Fisher remained with Gideon.   
"That went well," Fisher commented.   
"Not really," Gideon responded. "They all think you used a bit of overkill in taking down that ship and that I'm defending you because your human."   
"Frankly, we don't even know what overkill is for the Vyron," Fisher said. That ship took a blast as nearly as powerful as your main weapon can put out and all it did was pop the shields and bust up a few systems. If that is overkill then were all in for it." 

___________________ 

Max Eilerson was working long into the night when suddenly there was a beep coming from the door. Annoyed he got up to answer it. He hated interruptions, especially when he was getting somewhere. He had been on Babylon 5 for nearly a week now and was finally making a break through in decoding the Vyron's language.   
"What is it," he said as he opened the door to his quarters on the station. Major Zack Allan entered the room. He was dressed in his black Army of Light uniform the symbol of station commander etched into his sleeve.   
"Mr. Eilerson," Allen said, I've come to check on your progress so I can report it back to Minbar.   
Major Allan's words brought a wry smile to Eilerson's face as he directed him his monitor.   
"I've managed to decode some of the files and translate them," Eilerson told him. "Nothing of interest, no technical readouts or system controls. I did however find some interesting historical files that may be of some use."   
"The Alliance isn't looking for a history lesson, Mr. Eilerson," Allan said.   
"Yes, but as I said these are interesting," Eilerson rebutted. According to this they were briefly part of a great war one thousand years ago. It also says there civilization was defeated by an Ancient race of darkness. Not long after, the ancient race disappeared and left them in ruins. They retained much advanced technology but lost the ability to travel through the stars. It appears as though they have only just regained their ability to travel through hyperspace."   
Allan turned away for a moment, then looked back. "Your telling me that the Shadows destroyed these peep's world a thousand years ago and they're out here trying to do the same to us?"   
"It seems that way, Major," Eilerson said "From what I have gathered here it seems they have been trying to build ships that this ancient race couldn't takeout easily. That is why they never ventured back into the stars till now they have only just discovered how to defend themselves against these Shadows."   
"But there are no more Shadows," Allan said   
"They did not know that," Eilerson pointed out.   
"Yeah, right." Allan said. "Look, good work Mr. Eilerson. I'll send this to the president as soon as possible."   
"Please do Major," Eilerson said. "Good evening."   
"Good night."   
Major Allan left the room and Eilerson returned to his computer station and started working again.   


  


_________________ 

General John Raindeck's image filled the monitor in Capt. Fisher's private office.   
"Captain the ISA has requested that I take over tactical command of the task force," the general said. "Effective immediately. Capt. Gideon will still be the commander in the field but all major decisions will go through me."   
"Excuse me sir," Fisher said, "but what precipitated this change in command?"   
"I know you to well David," Raindeck told him. "You tend to think in broad conspiracies, just like Gideon."   
"Well there is no conspiracy her Captain so just drop it."   
"Yes, sir," Fisher replied.   
"I want you to take your task force element to the Engaphi system," Raindeck ordered, "Your new reinforcements are ready?"   
"Yes, General," Fisher told him, "the four Omega class destroyers, Twelve Whitestars and three Hyperion scouts arrived yesterday well be ready to go by tomorrow."   
"I want you gone within the hour Captain," Raindeck ordered.   
Fisher knew better than to argue, "Yes sir. Within the hour sir.   
"Good," Raindeck said and good luck Captain. 

___________________ 

For three days the Damocles Task Force was stationed in the Engaphi starsystem. General Raindeck gave word yesterday that the Damocles was to be officially separated from the Excaliber's command. A new Task Force was formed around the Damocles and included six more Whitestars, eight Omega destroyers, four Nova Dreadnoughts and fifteen Hyperion cruisers. This left his official strength at one Warlock destroyer, eighteen Whitestars, twelve Omega destroyers, four Novas and eighteen Hyperions. They were now designated the 2nd Task Force of the ISA Protective Force or ISAPF.   
"Comdr. Cone, any word from Babylon 5," Fisher asked as he walked onto the bridge?   
"Yes sir," Cone replied.   
"Well what is it Comdr.?"   
"Sir, Mr. Eilerson has uncovered some interesting historical data, in addition he and his IPX have managed to get some of the systems working," Cone reported. "They have also given at least a partial reason why they didn't use their main weapon on us. Their apparently do not have extreme range. Only a few hundred metres given the data they have found."   
"Yes, the data from Whitestar 27 did show they were only about five hundred metres from the ship," Fisher said.   
"It appears we have found a weakness Capt., if only a minor one."   
"Perhaps Alan. Will find out." 

Lt. Cordane sat quietly at his monitor. As Weapons Master on a Earthforce ship he was required to maintain a watch over the ships scanning systems. For days he waited and watched thinking nothing would happen with such a large force present in the system. As it turned out he was deadly wrong.   
"Comdr., Vyron fleet jumping out of hyperspace in sector four," Cordane yelled out.   
"Battle Stations," Cone ordered, "Captain to the Bridge."   
Fisher walked onto the bridge as the klaxons began to blare. "Report," he ordered.   
Cone nodded to Cordane who began to speak. "Sir, a Vyron fleet just jumped in on the far side of the system."   
"How many ships," Fisher inquired?   
"Four of their cruisers and six other ships. Configurations unknown."   
"Open frequencies to all ships," Fisher ordered.   
"Channel open sir," Cone responded.   
"EAS Damocles to all ships, form up on the Damocles and follow us in," Fisher ordered over the comm. "Launch all fighters and prepare to engage the enemy. Stay at least five hundred metres from the front of those ships" He signaled that the transmission be ended.   
"Bring us in Commander," Fisher ordered. 

The massive power of the 2nd Task Force went to work against the smaller force of the Vyron fleet. Somehow these two fleets were evenly matched. The new Vyron ships were similar to their larger craft, but no less able. These ships only measured two thirds of the length of the cruisers. The dorsal and ventral weapons cylinders were gone though the port and starboard ones remained. The command pod was shorter but underneath it were two heavy beam weapons.   
"Were taking another hit Captain," Cone reported as the ship quaked and rattled around him. The battle was not progressing well. "Four more Whitestars are pulling back, two Omegas have been critically damaged, three Novas have been destroyed." The ship again shook with impact. "We've destroyed two of their ships, one cruiser and a destroyer. Only one of their ships is falling back."   
"Lt. Cordane," Fisher said ignoring Cone's report, "prepare another missile volley, lock on the weakened cruiser, and fire at will." A huge array of missiles bursts from the silos on the Damocles and race for the one lagging Vyron cruiser. Obviously damaged the ship tries to shoot down the missiles before they can strike. They Vyron largely fail as dozens of the missiles catch the ship in its centre of mass and engulf in it in pure white fire.   
"Target destroyed Captain," Cordane reported.   
"We lost another Whitestar, sir," Cone said.   
"They're pulling back sir," Cordane noted, "they're forming up."   
"There are a jump points opening behind the Vyron ships," Cone reported. "Three jump points nothing coming out yet."   
"Their Vyron reinforcements, I know it," the Comm Officer said.   
"No their not," Fisher said as a familiar form moved through the Vortex into realspace. 

"Comdr. Mattheson," Gideon said. "Clear my skies."   
"Yes sir," Mattheson replied. "All weapons, all craft, lock on hostile targets and fire at will."   
Massive amounts of energy sailed out from the weapons of the Excaliber and the other fifty ships of the 1st Task Force. The Vyron trapped between two powerful fleets had no where to run. Minbari Sharlin Warcruisers fired their powerful weapons while Whitestars and Narn cruisers laid down cover fire. The Excaliber caught a Vyron destroyer with its full forward weapons compliment as missiles and energy weapons from over a dozen ships hit it. The ship exploded in a flash of bright fire.   
"Captain we are receiving a message from the Damocles, sir," Na'Tael said.   
"Put it through," Gideon ordered, "How are you Dave?"   
"Fine thanks," Fisher's reply came over the speakers. "Glad you came though."   
"Couldn't let you have all the fun," Gideon responded, "Look we better finish this later, there is a battle going on after all."   
"Agreed," Fisher said as the comm shut down. 

"The Vyron are breaking off," Cone reported. "Jump points forming."   
"Let them go Comdr.," Fisher ordered. The battle had taken nearly four hours.   
  
The fleet was battered and bruised. Twenty-three ships were destroyed or damaged beyond repair. 15, 000 had lost their lives on the ISA side and thousands more were injured. The Vyron had struck fear into every ISA member world. Nine Vyron ships had effectively held off nearly one hundred vessels.   
Reports from Minbar suggest that the ISA is beginning to prepare for all out war.   
The EAS Damocles had suffered moderate damage the battle. It's F/P Cannon was knocked off-line and it's hull was breached in several places.   
Captain Fisher lay on his bed starring at the ceiling. It had been one of the longest days of his life. He had joined Earthforce after the Minbari war and had rarely seen a day of true heavy combat. The last time was back when the Drakh attempted to invade Earth. He was a Lt. aboard an Omega Destroyer, the Guthrie. That battle didn't compare to what had happened here today.   
Sleep, Fisher thought to himself, will not come easily tonight. 

_____________________   


  



	3. Sword of Damocles Part 5

Babylon 5 and Crusade are the property of JMS, PTEN, Warner etc.. No infringement was intended.   


  


Part V -_ 1 Month Later_

The Damocles had been out of the fight for nearly a month now. It had taken that long for Earthforce to repair the damage done to her. Captain Fisher sat at a small cafe not to far from Earthforce HQ starring at his coffee.   
In the last month the Vyron had begun an offensive. Launching attacks from several starsystems where they had constructed bases they began striking out at ISA ships. Over one hundred Vyron ships had been confirmed in the sector and they seemed to be taking every opportunity to hurt the Alliance.   
"You know with a look like that on your face, you would think the Vyron had already won," a familiar voice said from beside him.   
Fisher looked up startled into the beautiful face of Captain Tessa Fluentes, "Tess," he exclaimed a smile flashing on his face, "How are you? What are you doing here?"   
Back in the academy Fisher had sworn he would one day marry this women, but after graduation they were assigned to different commands and had in time grown apart.   
"I was recalled by Earthdome," she told him, "they're taking this Vyron thing very seriously."   
"They should," Fisher said, "I've fought them Tess, they are more powerful then anything I've seen."   
"Is it really that bad," she asked?   
"Yes," Fisher responded simply.   
"I can't stay." Tessa said, " I have a meeting with General Ivanova in a little while."   
"I understand. I have to go see Raindeck soon," he told her, "Let me walk you back to HQ. It will give us time to catch up."   
"Sure Dave," she said smiling again, "that sounds great."   
"Are you still in command of the Macedon?" Fisher asked naming the Omega class ship that was her first command.   
"Yes," she said, "for almost six years now. We been out on the rim mostly, patrolling on the far side of Earth space showing the flag whenever possible."   
"What about you, how long have you been on the Damocles," she inquired?   
"She rolled of the line about six months ago," he told her, "I was assigned about two months before that. For most of the first few months we were testing the new weapons and control systems."   
"Sounds fun," Tessa said.   
They walked through the doors of Earthforce Headquarters and walked over the Seal of the Earth Alliance.   
"So, this is where we go our separate ways again," Fisher said.   
"Yeah, I guess so," Tessa replied.   
They starred at each other for a moment but then Tessa did something Fisher had never expected or even hoped for. She hugged him. "I've missed you Dave," she admitted.   
"I've missed you too Tess." Fisher told her. "Lets not wait so long next time."   
"Agreed," she said letting go of him and walking off.   
"I love you," Fisher whispered under his breath. 

_____________________ 

General Raindeck was standing in front of a huge monitor displaying the region of battle. Fisher could see where the Vyron were focusing their strikes against the Alliance. Red marks showed where battles had been fought in recent days and a smaller in picture display told of ship losses.   
Fisher approached the General coming to attention behind him.   
"Reporting as ordered sir," Fisher said.   
"Ah, welcome Captain," Raindeck said without turning from the display. "The Vyron are an impressive foe as you can see. They continue to hit our fleets and are slowly whittling away our forces."   
"Yes sir," Fisher said, not sure what Raindeck was getting at.   
"Your ship is ready to go back out," it was a statement not a question.   
"Yes General, all damage has been repaired. The Damocles is ready to fight."   
"Good Captain," Raindeck said as he took a status report from an aid. "Then you shall take your ship and head for Babylon 5 immediately."   
"Babylon 5 sir?"   
"Yes, Babylon 5 Captain." Raindeck responded.   
"Sir, Babylon 5 is no where near the front lines," Fisher said, "Wouldn't it be better to put the Damocles closer to the battle lines?"   
"Not this time Captain," Raindeck said, "I have something else planned for you."   
"Very well General. When do we leave?"   
"Tomorrow. I have some cargo I want you to take as well, and your escort wont be ready till then." Raindeck told him.   
"Who is our escort?" Fisher asked.   
"The EAS Macedon will accompany you Captain," Raindeck replied. "Now get going."   
"Yes General." Fisher said. He looked up at the monitor again, turned and left the room. 

_____________________ 

Zack Allan couldn't remember the last time the station had been so busy. With the station scheduled to be decommissioned and destroyed next year few people bothered to come any more. Only a few traders frequented the station these days.   
Now dozens of military personal from all over the ISA were running around the station along with IX researchers. Several thousand humans and aliens from dozens of fleets working together building something amazing.   
"Major Allan," a voice called from behind him. Zack turned to face his addresser.   
"Yes," he said.   
"I am Captain David Fisher from the Damocles," the speaker addressed himself, extending his hand.   
Zack took his hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you Captain, welcome to Babylon 5."   
"Thank you Major," Fisher said. "I received a packet saying I should come and see you when I arrived here." Fisher waited expectantly.   
A confused frown crossed Zack's face for the moment, "I've got nothing for you Capt., I never heard of you before you got here," Zack finally told him. Both men starred at each other a moment.   
Finally Fisher broke the silence, "Then who..."   
"I did," a new voice interjected.   
Zack turned and a big smile formed on his face, Fishers jaw dropped to the floor at the site.   
"Mr. President, I had now idea you were coming to the station, sir," Allan said.   
"That is because I didn't tell anyone," Sheridan told them, "and Mr. Vice President now, Zack." Sheridan shifted his focus to Fisher. "Captain, I apologize for the subterfuge but it was needed, I wanted to meet you personally but for security reasons I couldn't tell you to meet me here."   
"Of course not sir," Fisher said regaining his composure slightly, "I understand."   
"Zack, I believe the War Room is still intact," Sheridan said.   
"Yes sir, just the way you left it sir," Allan reported.   
"Then lead the way Major."   
"Yes sir." 

____________________ 

Sheridan walked into the War Room and dozens of vivid memories. It was here that he planned the war against the Shadows with Delenn, Ivanova and the others. From here he began the fight to liberate Earth. He walked down the steps into the War Room proper and stood in front of the large table were so many meetings had taken place. Over there was were Garibaldi first told them about the Shadows weakness against telapaths. In this chair Delenn had sat while arguing to keep the league together.   
Sheridan walked around the table slowly. He saw the Galactic map, the Voice of the Resistance news desk and many other little things from out of his past. It seemed as if it were a million years ago.   
"Mr. Vice-President," Fisher said breaking into Sheridan's thoughts softly, "What can I do for you sir."   
Sheridan turned and smiled, "Of course, you want to know why your here," he said, "all in good time. There are a few more people who need to be here first. Tell me Captain is this your first visit to Babylon 5?"   
"No sir, I came here once shortly before the station broke away from the Alliance. It was more hectic then, not as many military personal around," Fisher paused thought to himself, "but there is something about this place that just feels alive, I can't describe it."   
"You don't have to," Sheridan told him, "I understand."   
Major Allan walked through the door just as Sheridan finished, leading several people. Fisher saw many faces he knew including Steve DeVries from Whitestar 17, Admiral G'Kern of the Joint Command, and... Tessa Fluentes.   
Sheridan returned to the table. When DeVries saw him he gasped a little but quickly regained his composure.   
"Entil' Zah," DeVries said with a formal bow that Sheridan acknowledged.   
"Welcome all of you," Sheridan said as the guest took their seats. "You have been gathered here because we are no longer going to play a passive role in this war."   
A general stir ran through the room. Sheridan continued, "The Rangers have located a Vyron supply base which is keeping their offensive in business. I mean to deprive them of that base." Sheridan paused for a moment to look at everyone in the room, "You have been chosen because you are the best people we have for the job. Admiral, please fill them in."   
Sheridan took his seat as G'Kern stood.   
"The Vyron base is located in the Angedilla system and is a veritable fortress," G'Kern told them. "It is defended by two Vyron Warcruisers and four destroyers as well as several starfighter craft. The ships specs are included in you orders but the fighter is a complete unknown. We have never engaged a Vyron fighter force before and don't know what to expect." He stopped for a moment to let it set in. "We are sending your ships, along with dozens more gathered here, to that system. Once there you will destroy any resistance and take the planet."   
Tessa looked over to Fisher then back to G'Kern and asked, "Sir, we can barely hurt them, how can we take this entire planet from them?"   
"Thank you Captain," G'Kern said, "as it happens I have a good answer to that very question. Mr. Eilerson please step in here for a moment." Max Eilerson entered the War Room carrying several readouts and schematic drawings. "Eilerson here has been working on that Vyron hulk for several weeks now," G'Kern told them, "and has discovered a weakness in the Vyron shield systems. Mr. Eilerson if you would."   
"Of course," Eilerson said dropping his load on the table next Sheridan," I have been working on decoding and translating the Vyron language from the wreck recovered in sector 900. Using my translations IPX has discovered a weakness in their shield systems." Fisher noted that Eilerson spoke with all the arrogance Gideon had attributed to him.   
"The shields are highly susceptible to ion energy. If there is enough energy directed at the Vyron like in a typical heavy Ion Cannon then their shields will be rendered useless."   
Fisher know spoke up, "Few ISA members use ion weapons, in fact only the Narn and their Ion mines come to mind at the moment, what good is this for us?"   
"Your ships are being modified to fire an increased ion signature from your main weapons," G'Kern informed them.   
"Also," Sheridan said, "the Centauri Republic is offering us over thirty Vorchan warships for this strike."   
"The Centauri not trusted," a Drazi Captain said, "Maybe they help enemy."   
"The Centuari Emperor has assured me his forces will follow orders," Sheridan responded. "I trust him, you should too."   
The Drazi looked satisfied with Sheridan's response.   
"Your ships will all be ready in twenty-four hours," G'Kern told them, "You will rendezvous the Centauri in hyperspace in 27 hours. Be ready. Dismissed. 

_________________ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Sword of Damocles Part 6

Babylon 5 and Crusade are trademarks of jms, PTEN, Warner, etc.. No infringement was intended.

Part VI

Captain Fisher walked through the halls and passages of Babylon 5. He was amazed at the immense size of the place. He was made speechless by the intense history flowing through the station. He had never thought he could be a part of that history, but it seemed if this assault succeeded he would be.   
Fisher heard silent footsteps behind him and turned to face them.   
"Hello Tess," Fisher said, "How are you?"   
"Fine," she said, "I didn't know they were going to do this Dave."   
"Neither did I Tess," Fisher told her, "we're just going to have to do our best."   
She looked shyly to the floor and back up at him, "Dave I ........," Tess couldn't finish the words.   
"We should get to our ships, we leave soon," Fisher said," let me walk you back to the launch bays." 

"Captain Fisher, a word with you please," Sheridan said as walked up behind them. Fisher and Fluentes stopped and turned to face him. "Captain Fisher, I would like to personally thank you for your efforts on behalf of the Interstellar Alliance. You are a credit to Earthforce, and I wanted to wish you good luck on this mission."   
"Thank you sir," Fisher said.   
"Sir, I have a personal question for you," Fluentes said, "It would have been inappropriate before, but... it has been bothering me. Why do the Rangers keep bowing to you and calling you Entil'Zha?"   
"When I decided to leave the Presidency, Delenn filled that position. She found she could not juggle leading the ISA and being head of the Anol'shak, the Rangers. So I became Ranger One and carry the title Entil'Zha."   
"I see. Thank you Mr. Vice-President," Tess said.   
"Well I had better get out of your way Captains, good luck," Sheridan said.   
"Thank you sir," Fisher and Tess said in unison.   
Sheridan nodded and walked away. He stopped a few steps down the hall, "Captains, the Enchantress will be meeting you before you jump out. She'll lead the fleet at Angedilla." With that Sheridan walked off. 

____________________

  
  


Forty ships from the ISA's 1st Combat Fleet moved gracefully through hyperspace. The Centauri Expeditionary Force, thirty-three Vorchan class cruisers, sailed along with them. Captain David Fisher stood looking out at the fleet from the observation deck.   
"Impressive isn't Captain," Commander Cone commented quietly from the back of the room.   
Fisher turned to regard his first officer, "If you're referring to the half dozen races working together, including some that have hated each other, then yes it is impressive" Fisher responded.   
"Actually I was referring to hyperspace itself," Cone replied, "you don't look like you in the mood to talk about interspecies relations at the moment."   
Fisher laughed softly but turned more serious and said, "This entire battle depends on intelligence gathered from a broken ship. If the data was wrong of falsified were in big trouble."   
"True," Cone answered, "but if it is correct this will be the first step in winning the war."   
Fisher thought about that for a moment and said, "In my entire life the only thing I every really wanted was to do the right thing. I haven't always been able to do that. Today I'll have my chance to make up for the times it didn't happen. I pray to God that it will work."   
Cone stared at his Captain for a moment. Then the ships intercom activated, "All hands prepare for battle stations," Lt. Cordane's voice came crisply over the speakers, "Captain to the Bridge."   
"It will work Dave," Cone said, "we'll do good today."   
"I know Alan," Fisher said, "lets go." 

______________________

"We are approaching the rendezvous point Captain," Cordane reported as Fisher stepped on to the Bridge with Cone close behind. "Three more Centauri ships are waiting there along with the EAS Enchantress."   
"Thank you Lt." Fisher responded.   
"Sir, the Centauri ships are Octurian Class," Cordane told him.   
"Octurians," Cone said, impressed. "The Centauri don't tend to throw those around much."   
"No they don't," Fisher said, "Open a channel to the Enchantress."   
"Channel open," Cordane said.   
"EAS Enchantress this is Captain Fisher of the Damocles, please respond."   
"Enchantress here Captain, go ahead," a strong women's voice came over the Bridge speakers.   
"Damocles hereby surrenders command of the 1st Combat Fleet to you General," Fisher told her.   
"Accepted Captain," the general said, "bring your ships into formation." The fleet began to move with here orders.   
"Ships moving to comply General," Fisher said.   
"Very good Captain," She said.   
"Ivanova to all ships," she began, "Prepare to jump on my command."   
Silence reigned for several minutes on the Bridge of the Damocles as it did on all the ships of the fleet.   
"JUMP!," Ivanova's order finally came. 

Space in the Angedilla system brightened with dozens of jump points forming simultaneously and the ISA fleet taking up positions around the planet. Dozens of ships from across known space began moving toward the unsuspecting Vyron fleet. The Vyron ships broke out of their orbits and began to move toward the ISA armada.   
The ISA ships began launching their fighters as the Vyron approached. EA Thunderbolts, Starfuries, Minbari Nial, Narn Frazi and Centuari Sentri fighters quickly moved to engage the enemy ships while the Drazi sky serpents and other fighters stayed back to defend the lager vessels.   
"Ivanova to all ships, prepare to fire," the order came. Now was the moment of truth, if the weapons modifications work the the Vyron would begin to fall. If they fail they could all be dead in short order.   
"Fire at will," Ivanova commanded.   
"Lt. Cordane, lock in a full spread of missiles target all main batteries and open fire," Fisher ordered.   
In an instant the sky became full of destructive energy as the two fleet unleashed their fury. Ion bolts from the Centauri ships struck the Vyron ships first quickly followed by the energy weapons of the ISA fleet. Then the missiles began to hit the Vyron vessels.   
"Sir, it's not working, the Vyron shields are not falling," Cordane reported.   
"Can you confirm that Commander," Fisher asked?   
"It's true," Cone responded the Vyron shields are not failing."   
"Fine, then we do it the old fashioned way," Fisher said. "Lock all weapons on a single ship prepare the Fusion/Particle Cannon. Fire!"   
The F/P cannon shot out its destructive beam first contacting the lead Vyron Cruiser but before the rest of the weapons fire could reach it it exploded spectacularly. The missiles and heavily ionized plasma bolts soared straight through the maelstrom.   
"What happened," Fisher demanded.   
"The Vyron shields are not blocking standard weapons fire any more sir, they have become permeable to our weapons." Cordane explained.   
"Get me Ivanova," Fisher ordered.   
Cordane indicated that he had her and Fisher began to speak, "General, the Vyron ships cannot block standard weapons fire anymore. We need to have more of our weapons firing non-ionized bolts."   
"Understood Captain," Ivanova answered. "Macedon, Whitestars 17, 14, 23 and 45 return to standard fire." 

The battle continued to rage. The Vyron fighters were incredible vessels both agile and well armed but the more experienced ISA crews made quick work of the unshielded craft. Soon only one Vyron Cruiser remained in the fight using the orbital base defenses as its own.   
"Ivanova to the fleet, prepare to take the Vyron orbital base,"   
The fleet began to form around the station. Cursory fire was exchanged as the ships took their positions. The last Vyron ship seemed intent on fighting to the end.   
As the last ships moved into position Lt. Cordane detected an energy spike. "Captain, jump points forming behind us sir. Vyron fleet entering realspace!" Cordane reported.   
"How many ships," Fisher asked?   
"Fifty-two, sir"   
Ivanova's voice carried out to the fleet, "All ships turn to face the Vyron fleet. Get away form the planet and that base. Good hunting. Ivanova out."   
"Lt. can you set our cannons to rotate between ion and standard fire," Fisher asked Cordane.   
"Yes sir," Cordane said.   
"Do it."   
"Aye sir."   
The Damocles began firing its Plasma and Pulse cannons at the Vyron ships approaching them. Most of the energy penetrated the shields but some was still shunted away from the ships.   
The Alliance ships were slowly being pushed back toward the planet.   
"Their trying to back us into the gravity well," Cone noted.   
"Yes they are," Fisher agreed. "Time to start pushing back before they can use their supercannons on us. Lt. Cordane, lock F/P cannon on the Vyron fleet and begin firing at targets maximum firing rate."   
"Captain, the cannons can't take that rate of fire for long," Cordane said emphatically.   
"I know Lt.," Fisher said, "But they will last longer then us if the back us against a wall. Fire." 

General Ivanova was trying to remember the old Egyptian prayer that Sheridan spoke before the final battle in the Shadow War, but with the ship falling apart around her she couldn't quite remember.   
"General, the Damocles is clearing a path with its main cannon. The Vyron lines are failing. The fleet is beginning to move through the cracks," Captain Pereira reported.   
Ivanova began saw what the Damocles was doing. They'll burn out their F/P cannon doing that, she thought. Then again if they didn't make it out what would it matter anyway.   
"Captain, lets follow the Damocles' lead," Ivanova said, "Fire main cannons at maximum rate."   
"Yes General," he said.   
The Enchantress' F/P cannons began to speak just as the Damocles cannons were and Vyron ships began to burn with the assault. The two updated Warlock class ships cut a path through the Vyron. The remaining ISA ships followed behind the two mighty warships.   
"Were clear of the planets gravity well General," Captain Pereira reported.   
"Good," Ivanova responded. "Ivanova to all ships, resume offensive we've got a mission to complete." 

Captain Tessa Fluentes struggled back into her command chair. The bridge of the Macedon was on fire, their engines were failing and most of their weapons were off-line or worse. There were hull breaches everywhere and power was shaky at best. The worst thing was that they were drifting towards a Vyron cruiser.   
"Send out a distress call, and get as many people to the escape pods as possible," Fluentes ordered knowing the crew couldn't make it to the escape pods in time.   
The ship rocked with another impact, new fires burst out all over the bridge.   
"Lt. Commander Dusan lock all remaining weapons on the nearest Vyron ship," Fluentes ordered. "We have to give the crew as much time as we can." 

"Captain, the Macedon is sending out a general distress call," Comdr. Cone reported. Their weapons are failing and their engines are pretty much dead."   
"Where are they Alan?" Fisher asked the concern evident in his voice.   
"Not far sir, but they're drifting toward a battle cruiser," Cone told him.   
"Comdr. set course for the Macedon," Fisher ordered. "Lt. Cordane clear us a path."   
"Aye Captain," both men responded.   
The Damocles moved toward the burning hulk of the Macedon its forward weapons firing like mad to clear the way. Captain David Fisher sat in his command chair clutching tightly to its armrests. "ETA to the Macedon," he requested?   
"Two minutes Captain," Cone replied.   
"How long can they last," Cordane asked?   
"Sure as hell better be longer than two minutes Lt.," Fisher said. 

"We're within the five hundred metre radius of the Vyron guns Capt.," Dusan reported. "Only two hundred crew have gotten of so far."   
Two hundred, of a crew of over eight hundred plus several thousand ground troops, Fluentes thought to herself. "Keep firing Dusan. Everything we have." 

"We are getting to close to that Vyron ship Captain," Cone observed.   
"Yes we are," Fisher responded with suprising calm. "Mr. Cordane kill that ship."   
"Aye Captain," Cordane replied. "Firing F/P cannon full power."   
Suddenly the shipped rock violently. "The Fusion/Particle cannon overloaded Captain," Cordane reported. "Fires reported on the forward decks main guns are down, Plasma cannons dead, Pulse cannon operating at reduced power."   
"Lock in missile spread," Fisher ordered.   
"Not enough time," Cone yelled, "their powering their main guns."   
"Evasive," Fisher demanded of the helm.   
Just as Fisher began to resign himself to death, the Vyron ship exploded violently taking a nearby destroyer with it. Dumbfounded Fisher starred at the spot where death was to have come from as four Centauri cruisers flew past the Damocles from out of the fire.   
"The Centauri send their thanks," Cone said, "We distracted the Vyron long enough for those Vorchan to take it out."   
"Start picking up the Macedon survivors," Fisher ordered. As he did that he noticed for the first time in several minutes just how the overall battle was going.   
The ISA had lost over twenty ships, but the Vyron had lost more than thirty. The Vyron ships were struggling to get back into formation their remaining seventeen ships. Just as he saw this the Vyron orbital base began to explode. Massive blasts ripped through the stations armor as secondary explosions completed the destruction of the station.   
"The Vyron are retreating," Ivanova's voice carried over the comm., "Prepare to take the planet."   
"Sir, we've got the entire surviving crew of the Macedon aboard," Cone reported.   
"Is Captain Fluentes among them?"   
"Yes Captain."   
Fisher leaned back into his chair, and after three hours of battle finally allowed himself to relax a little. "Move us into insertion orbit, prepare all drop ships for launch." he ordered.   
"The last Vyron ship jumped into hyperspace Captain," Cordane reported, "They're gone."   
"Good," Fisher said simply, "Comdr. you have the Bridge." 

_____________________ 

"'May God protect you from harm," Ivanova remembered, "in all the empty places you must walk.'" She mumbled it to herself as she returned to the bridge of the Enchantress. "Report," she said to Captain Pereira as she took her seat on the bridge.   
"Ground forces have moved into position General," Pereira said, "no resistance was offered as the Vyron appeared to have committed suicide."   
"Damn them," Ivanova said, "Anything useful down there?"   
"Not really General," he told her, "Susan the burned everything. Everything, even themselves. There is nothing of any value left."   
"Why?," Ivanova asked, "for what purpose? Who are they Jake? Why are they attacking us?   
"I can't answer that General," Pereira told here, "I can't even guess."   
Ivanova turned away from him. There always seems to be more 'empty places' she thought to herself. There was however very little protection from harm.   
  



	5. Sword of Damocles Part 7

  
Part VII

David Fisher, Captain of the EAS Damocles walked slowly through the ships medical bay. Dozens of bodies, some dead some injured to various degrees, lay everywhere. Many of these people were from the Macedon, some were from the Damocles' own crew.   
"Captain," Dr. Fraser the ships medical officer called out beckoning him over. Fisher walked to over to the doctor maneuvering through the dead or injured.   
"How are we doctor," Fisher asked?   
"Well we're doing okay considering," she said. "We lost a few but that really couldn't have been helped." She looked down at her patient. "I've got a patient who has been asking for you," she said nodding toward a bed in the back of the bay.   
"Thank you Sarah," Fisher said and walked over to the bed.   
Fisher sat down beside the bed not wanting to wake its occupant. He starred down at her and took her hand gently. She looked much the worse from wear. There were bruises and cuts all over her face, her arm was broken and her leg- stitched back together now- had been split open.   
"What took you so long," Tess asked stirring from her sleep?   
"You know how it is Tess, after action reports, securing local space and so on," Fisher responded with a smile.   
"Oh, I see," she laughed lightly. "How did we do," she asked more seriously.   
"We won," Fisher told her. "The are reports that the Vyron are pulling back from the front lines. I don't know what that means exactly, we still don't know where the came from or why their doing this. For the moment though we appear to be in the clear."   
"Good," Tessa said, "How's my ship?"   
"A complete wreck Tess," Fisher told her as he leaned in closer, "They might want to salvage here for scrap because that's all they left for you."   
Dr. Fraser walked over to them. "Well Captain Fluentes," she said, "You should be good to enough to go by tomorrow, but I want you to stay of your feet for a while."   
"No argument here doctor," Fluentes said.   
Fraser walked away and when she was gone Fisher spoke, "Tess, when you were in trouble all I could think about was helping you. I couldn't imagine my life without you somewhere in it and I knew I could not live without you."   
"You always were the romantic Dave," Tessa said.   
"No I just remembered what I told you back in the academy," Dave told her, "That I would marry you one day."   
With that Fisher bent down on one knee and asked, "Tessa Marie Fluentes, will you marry me."   
Tears began to swell in her eyes almost before he said it and a smile bloomed on her beautiful features. "No," she answered, "but I will hold on to that request for when I'm ready. For now let's work on getting to know each other again."   
"Okay," Fisher said realizing it was a bit hasty for him to ask. "When we get back to Earth though I'm going to take you out for the best night of your life."   
"You promise," she said.   
"Absolutely," he replied, "now go back to sleep Tess, I'll come by later."   
"Okay," she said, "Dave, I love you."   
This had been the moment he had longed for ever since the academy but instead of fumbling like a little kid ar losing all common sense as he had expected, Fisher simply felt a profound sense of wholeness that he hadn't felt in a long time.   
"I love you too," he told her, "now get some rest, I'll be back soon." 

____________________ 

The briefing room on the Enchantress had been exposed to vacuum during the recent battle so General Ivanova decided to have this meeting inside her small but comfortable quarters.   
"Admiral Billani," she addressed the Centauri commander, "may I introduce my task force commanders; Captain Fisher of the Damocles, Ranger DeVries of Whitestar 17, and Captain T'Dor of the G'Doath."   
"A pleasure I'm sure," the Centauri said.   
"I would like to congratulate you all on a job well done," Ivanova said.   
It had been a week since the battle here in the Angedilla system and the Vyron had not been seen anywhere in ISA space since. Their other forward bases were abandoned and destroyed and not a single Vyron ship had been spotted.   
"But we are done our job here and the Alliance wants us to go home," Ivanova continued, "A permanent garrison will be stationed in this system and we will be maintaining a defense group here should the Vyron return."   
"The President and the ISA council asked me to convey there heartfelt thanks to the Centauri Republic for there assistance in this matter." Billani nodded and Ivanova continued, "The caretaker force will be arriving in a few hours but before we all go home I thought a toast would be in order."   
Ivanova began handing out glasses of champagne to those assembled, "To doing the impossible, and doing it well. Cheers."   
They lifted their glasses in salute and drank.   
Fisher looked around the room for a moment and noticed the Centauri seemed very uncomfortable there. As they began to break off into conversation, Billani seemed to sulk in a corner.   
Fisher decided to go over and talk to him. "Admiral," he began, "I wanted to thank you personally. Some of your ships saved my crew from certain death out there and I really appreciate that."   
The Centauri drew himself up to eye level with Fisher, "Captain, I had no concern for you or your ship, you distracted my enemy long enough for me to kill him. Had you been destroyed I would not have shed a tear for your foolishness. You simply were in a position to help me complete my objectives." Billani said sharply and loudly so that all could hear.   
"General, I have had enough of this," Billani said, "I shall return with my fleet back to Centauri space. Good-bye." He turned and walked directly for the door.   
"What the hell did you say to him Fisher," Ivanova demanded?   
"General, I just thanked him," Fisher said.   
"Centauri are always so sensitive," T'Dor said.   
"Perhaps," Ivanova said, "But we still need them." 

_________________________ 

Captain Fisher walked into General Raindeck's office. The General was standing at his window starring out at the city.   
"Welcome home Captain," Raindeck said without turning.   
"Thank you sir," Fisher said, "It's good to be back."   
Raindeck turned from the window to face Fisher, and looked him straight in the eye, "You have done very well Fisher, both the ISA vice-president and General Ivanova want to give you a medal."   
"I on the other hand want you shot for dereliction of duty." Raindeck told him.   
"Sir?"   
"You don't deny moving your ship to rescue the crew of the Macedon but I know your true reasons Captain," Raindeck said, "You are in love with Captain Fluentes and risked your ship for her sake."   
Raindeck turned back to the window, "Unfortunately the vp's word carries more weight then mine. Your going to get your medals Captain. Both the ISA's Star of Valour and the Earth Alliance Medal of Honour."   
Fisher was both shocked and amazed by this.   
"Sir," Fisher began.   
"Don't speak, just get out of here." Raindeck ordered, "NOW."   
Fisher did not waste any time he turned an left the office. 

____________________ 

The last few weeks had been a whirlwind for Captain Fisher. First there was the strange meeting with Raindeck. Then the medal ceremonies on Earth and on Minbar and all the parties that go along with them. He sat quietly outside banquet hall in the city of Tuzanor on Minbar where another party was playing itself out. Inside people were still toasting his health.   
Tess walked out, like him she wearing her full dress uniform. "Why so glum," she asked? "Everyone is inside celebrating what you've done, you are a hero."   
She sat down beside her and he slipped his arm around her waist, "I just can't help feeling this is all premature. The Vyron are still out there Tessa, and we're celebrating like we've won the war."   
"Everybody in there knows that," she told him. "But a few months ago we couldn't even hurt them, now we have driven them off. They all want it to be forever but we know it probably will won't so we celebrate now while we still can."   
"Your right," Fisher said, "let's go back in." 

__________________ 

"Hello Dave," Captain Gideon said as Fisher approached, "Congratulations."   
"Thanks Matt," Fisher responded, "Hey, sorry to have to leave you out of the action."   
"It's okay, Dave" Gideon said, "Just don't let it happen again." Both men smiled at that.   
"Where are my manners," Fisher said, "Captain Matthew Gideon, I'd like you to meet Captain Tessa Fluentes."   
"Fluentes?," Gideon said, "Ah right the girl you kept telling me about at the academy. It is an honour to meet you Captain." Gideon extended his hand.   
"Tessa," she said.   
"All right then, Tessa," Gideon responded.   
With that the evening began getting better, Fisher thought. The Vyron may come back but that would be in the future. For now the war was over and a new life was about to begin.   
Let the Vyron come again he thought, will be ready this time and we will defeat them. 

____________________ 

The battle scarred remnants of the Vyron fleet moved slowly through the endless expanse of hyperspace. This Interstellar Alliance had proven tougher then they had imagined. They continued along until they reached their secret rendezvous.   
Soon a jump point opened in hyperspace, a tiny blemish on a vast tapestry. Several ships moved through that gate form the other side. Some were large fighters, some were massive cruisers- over three kilometres long and one was a massive mothership that stretched for fifty kilometres.   
The Drakh warleader signaled the Vyron fleet. "You have failed," he told them, "Now we shall have to wait until they have given up their vigilance. Go we shall await the passage of time and then perhaps strike together." 

**The End.**


End file.
